A conventional scissors structure as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14 includes a scissor main body (70), a cutting tool (80) and a handle portion (90), wherein the scissor main body (70) has a pulley base (71) underneath, and a scissor base (72) is disposed on top of the pulley base (71). A hinge hole (73) is through and at center of the scissor base (72), and a curved cutting portion (74) is extended from one side the hinge hole (73). The other side thereof has a moving teeth portion (75), and a resilient unit (76) is disposed on top of the scissor base (72). An axial hole (81) is formed at center of the cutting tool (80) to conjugate with the hinge hole (73) of the scissor main body (70), and a blade (82) and a connecting arm (83) are extended from the axial hole (81). A second hinge hole (84) is formed near the rear end of the connecting arm (83), and a driving teeth portion (91) is formed at one end of the handle portion (90), wherein the driving teeth portion (91) engages with the moving teeth portion (75) of the scissor main body (70). A hinge connecting hole (92) is formed near the driving teeth portion (91) to conjugate with the second hinge hole (84) of the cutting tool (80). A connecting portion (93) is formed at the other end of the handle portion (90) and an inner portion of the conjugating portion (93) is connected with the resilient unit (76) of the scissor main body (70). An outer portion thereof has a pulley set (94), and the a pulling string (95) is disposed between the pulley set (94) and the pulley base (71) of the scissor main body (70), so that the cutting tool (80) can continue to perform cutting through the pulling string (95) and the resilient unit (76).
The conventional scissors structure is disadvantageous because when the cutting tool is under shear forces, the handle portion (90) and the scissor main body (70) sustain a huge amount of torque, so the driving teeth portion (91) of the handle portion (90) can be moved axially to generate misalignment, and the handle portion (90) may not transmit forces through the teeth. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved scissors structure to overcome the problem addressed above.